The main goal of the present protocol is to determine in an integrated manner the molecular correlates of metabolic rate in obese human beings. That is, how does mRNA expression of the recently identified and thermogenically-relevant peptides relate to changes in resting, diet induced, and exercise-induced facets of metabolic rate? Recruitment continues.